Jurassic Bark
Jurassic Bark is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to a video game convention, but things get scary when a dinosaur from a video game appears in the real world and begins destroying the convention! Plot Brenda Mattel (from Fun to Play With, Not to Meet) was finishing setting up a display in a video game convention. "Who knew this little caveman would bring me all of this success?" She said to herself holding up a Caveman Carl doll. "I can't thank those kids enough. I can't wait to see them tomorrow." "Brenda Mattel!!!!" Roared a loud obnoxious voice. All of a sudden a giant pixelated T-Rex wearing a crown stomped into the room. "You will regret ever creating me!!" It roared. "Ahhhh!" Screamed Brenda, running away. "I will destroy you and I will have Caveman Carla!" Laughed the T-Rex. Brenda ran out of the convention as the angry dinosaur roared. --- "I can't wait to see Brenda again. The Caveman Carl dolls have been a great success, ever since they've sold." Velma explained as the Mystery Machine drove through a big city. "Too bad our action figures didn't sell too well..." Fred said sadly. "It's ok Fred, don't let that fact damage your ego." Daphne cheered him up. "Y'know why I'm excited to see Brenda..." The gang sat in silence. "I said y'know why????" Daphne asked waiting for a response. The gang still sat in silence. She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. Geesh you guys are just a bunch of eager beavers aren't you? Anyway, Brenda repaired Pinky!" "Pinky!?" Scooby said excitedly. Shaggy, Velma, and Fred rolled their eyes. "Great..." Shaggy said. The mystery machine pulled into the video game convention's parking lot. There they saw many people dressed like video game characters. "On second thought, I can wait..." Velma said as she the strange people. "Aw come on Velm, they're just having fun! What if this were a math convention?" Daphne asked. "Yawn." Fred exaggerated. "Like anyone would go to that." Velma glared at him. "If there was some good multiplication munchies then I would attend, right Scoob?" Shaggy said. "Some delicious dividends." Scooby agreed. The gang walked into the convention and were greeted by tons of colorful posters, displays, and people. "Who knew so many nerds could be in one place at one time?" Fred said. "I'm surprised you don't relate." Fred nudged Velma. Velma rolled her eyes. "I'm just a nerd about Amber Dolls and math and most school subjects, not a nerd about video games. Besides you're a nerd about leadership, traps, and football." "Huh I never thought of it that way." Fred stated. "Mystery Inc!" Brenda greeted the gang. The gang all hugged her. "Can you believe that Caveman Carl has been such a huge success! It even sprouted its own video game series." "It did?" Velma asked. "Like of course! Caveman Carl and the Quest for the Volcanic Keys! It's only the most popular video game out there right now. Carl's cavewoman girlfriend Carla is kidnapped by Lord Tyranny, the king of all T-Rex's. Carl has to collect the seven golden keys to access the volcano and save his beautiful Carla!" Shaggy explained. "Wow... That's beautiful!" Daphne said with glee. "And Velma, you'd be happy to know that I modeled Caveman Carla after you." Brenda showed Velma a Caveman Carla doll. Velma grabbed it and squealed. "I can't believe... A doll of me!" Velma cheered. "We already had dolls of us." Fred stated. "Yeah but an actually successful doll of me." Velma cheered. Fred sighed. "Go ahead Velma, you can keep that doll. And Daphne and Scooby I also have a freshly sewn Pinky the Unicorn Doll." Brenda handed Daphne the stuffed animal. Daphne and Scooby hugged the doll. "Reunited. It feels so good." Scooby said happily. "My baby, I missed you." Daphne said to the doll. The rest of the gang looked at them strangely. "Don't judge." Scooby scolded. A man in a Caveman Carl outfit walked over to Brenda. "Ms. Mattel... Hi I'm Caveman Jim. I'm a huge fan of your toys and games. Can I have your autograph?" Asked the fan. "Sure thing bud." Brenda signed the man's Caveman Carl doll. "Thanks! Now all I need is a prototype Caveman Carl doll!" He said with glee and walked away. The gang followed Brenda to her display for Caveman Carl. In a display case was a prototype Caveman Carl doll. An angry looking man and his assistant walked up to The gang. "Brenda I have a bone to pick with you." Said the man angrily. "But sir." Said his quiet assistant. "The bone picking wasn't scheduled for now. It was scheduled for 2:00..." "It's okay Violet, I need to do this now." He said. "Whatever you say Mr. Riche." Responded Violet meekly. "What is it Donald?" Asked Brenda. "You're going to be jealous soon after my unveiling of my new game, 'Space Ape with a Cape'!" Said Donald proudly. "That sounds familiar." Scooby said. "Whatever Donald I don't have time for this." Brenda responded. "Soon your little Caveman guy will be the laughingstock of the video game convention!" Laughed Donald as he and Violet walked away. "What a creep." Velma said. "Yeah well that's Donald Riche for you, always trying to outsell other video games and make a fool of them. He used to be a toy maker to and one of our competitors, but he also decided to create videogames." Brenda explained. All of a sudden the ground shook. A glass of water that was sitting on a table began to shake. Shaggy gulped. "For once I hope that is an earthquake." The T-Rex from the beginning stomped out and roared. "I will destroy you Brenda Mattel!" "This monster better not rip my baby." Daphne said. "Like, Lord Tyranny!" Shaggy screamed. "That's a living video game villain? Weird..." Fred said. The T-Rex eyed Velma. "Caveman Carla!" It roared as it picked up Velma in its mouth. "Put me down you big prehistoric horror!" Velma began pounding her fists against the monster but it was no use. She panted. "Ok I'll give you one last chance buster or I'll totally go all Velma style on you." The whole gang burst into laughter. "I'm serious!" Velma shouted. Lord Tyranny even began to laugh. "Fine just take me!" The video game villain nodded and stomped away and disappeared. "Gang we need to save Velma so here's the plan, Shaggy and Scooby, you go investigate wherever because you usually end up at some place with food anyway.." Fred started. "Like that's our specialty sir!" Shaggy said. "Sir yes sir!" Scooby repeated. "I like the whole 'sir' thing... Anyway Daphne and I will walk around searching for Velma." Fred finished. "Wait then who gets Pinky?" Daphne asked. Scooby did puppy-dog eyes to Daphne but Daphne did them back. The two began sweating profusely, not blinking once. "What's going on?" Fred asked. "It's a cute-off to see who gets to bring Pinky with them." Shaggy explained. The two were still staring at each other. Their faces were getting red but then Scooby blinked and passed out. "Ha! Woohhooo! I did it! Pinky you're coming with me." Daphne giggled. Shaggy was fanning Scooby. "I can't believe you just got out-cuted." "Next time." Scooby said seriously as Daphne and Fred walked away. "I know what'll cheer you up Scoob, food!" Shaggy said. "Keep talking." Scooby said. --- Daphne and Fred were walking around the convention where they saw Donald and Violet with some sort of mechanical leg. "Hmmm... What do you think that is?" Fred observed. "I don't know. Pinky, do you know?" Daphne asked the doll. Fred facepalmed. "What's that Pinky? Hey look, these are pieces of cloth off of the Caveman Carla doll." Daphne said, pointing to a path of cloth. "Velma must've left that behind for us to find. Way to go Daphne." Fred said. "Don't thank me, thank Pinky." Daphne held the stuffed animal up to Fred's face. "I'm not thanking a doll." Fred said. "Hmph whatever." Daphne said as the two followed the path of cloth to a broom closet. The two opened it up and saw Velma tied up inside. Daphne and Fred untied Velma and pulled her out. "How are you doing Velma?" Daphne asked. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'm pretty sure I wreak of dinosaur breath." Velma said sniffing the air. "I don't think that's you, it's him!" Fred said, pointing at Lord Tyranny who was running for them. "Time for the boss battle!" He roared. "Can't we just hug it out?" Daphne said, pretending to be Pinky. Lord Tyranny lowered its face to the doll and roared at it. "I take that as a no... Run!" Daphne screamed. The three friends ran away as many attendees of the convention ran away in terror as well. --- Shaggy and Scooby walked up to a hot dog cart and ordered 10 hot dogs each. They devoured them in one gulp. Scooby burped. "Like good one Scoob!" Shaggy high-fived his pal. "Keep it real." Scooby said. "We'll take another 20 hot dogs." Shaggy said to the man behind the counter. "Wouldn't you rather play my new video game? Boxing!" Asked the man. "Like, sure." Shaggy said. "You're going down Norville." Scooby said competitively. The two turns on the game which was just two boxes fighting each other. "Huh?" Scooby and Shaggy said. "Get it box-ing!" Said the man. "Wow...exciting." Shaggy said sarcastically. "Uhhh look at the time." Scooby said awkwardly. "Yeah we gotta go.." Shaggy explained as the two ran off. "What a lame game." "Lamer than lame." Scooby agreed. The two pals turned to see Daphne, Fred, and Velma running straight for them. "Like cool you found Velma." Shaggy said. "Is Pinky alright?" Scooby asked. "Now's not the time for small talk guys." Fred shouted. "And why is that?" Shaggy asked. "Geesh just trying to start a conversation." Scooby said. Lord Tyranny roared as he came into Shaggy and Scooby's view. "Oh that's why... Like Prehistoric Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. The gang fled to Brenda's display and the T-Rex followed them and roared. The gang hid behind the Caveman Carl display case. The T-Rex saw them and ate the case which had the prototype Caveman Carl. "Not the prototype!" Velma hollered. "As a collector I can't allow that. Alright Mr. Tough Guy stick Em up. Let's go!" Velma walked over to the dinosaur's feet, kicked one and hollered "Ow!" "Silly Caveman Carla! You'll never get this doll back! Hahahah!" Lord Tyranny laughed as he stomped away. "Are you okay?" Scooby asked. "Yeah... My foot just hurts..." Velma started but she turned around and saw that Scooby was talking to Pinky. She sighed. "Alright gang looks like we still need more clues..." Fred said. The gang followed the T-Rex's footprints until they followed them into a warehouse portion of the convention center. "Hmmm... Do you think this is where our devilish dinosaur has been disappearing to?" Velma asked. "Seems possible." Fred said. Scooby sniffed the ground and followed his nose to a pile of mechanical limbs. He pointed his body towards it. "Good work Scooby!" Daphne said. "These look like the mechanical limbs that Donald Riche was holding." Fred said suspiciously. "Maybe we should go ask him some questions." Velma said. As the gang was walking away when Lord Tyranny burst through the large entrance to the warehouse. "You kids are as annoying as my sworn enemy, Caveman Carl!" "Agh!" The gang screamed. "Run for Pinky's sake!" Daphne screamed. The chase scene starts. The gang is running through the convention. The camera moves up to a bird's eye view to make it look like a game of Pac-man. The gang was running from Lord Tyranny back and forth. They ran away and into the warehouse. The gang is hiding on top of the rafters but the T-Rex climbs up the rafters too. Once he gets there he begins throwing barrels at the gang who run and jump over the barrels to get back down to the floor (reminiscent of Donkey Kong.) The gang runs back into the convention center once they get to the floor. The gang runs into the arcade portion and Lord Tyranny follows them. They pretend to be characters of different video games. Scooby and Shaggy are Mario and Luigi, Daphne is Princess Peach, Fred is Megaman, and Velma is Pikachu. Lord Tyranny passes them by. The chase ends. The gang takes off their costumes. "Look isn't that Mr. Riche's display?" Fred said pointing to a display with a large purple gorilla with a cape behind it. Scooby walked up to the gorilla bad poked it and it began to puns its chest and howl. "It's alive!" Scooby whimpered. Velma poked it again and it stopped. "Hmmm..." She said. "If only there were a life sized living Pinky." Daphne dreamed. "If only." Scooby said. "Like what's that?" Shaggy said, pointing to a newspaper article. Velma picked it up and read it. "Knights beat the Space Kooks... Convict escapes prison... Video game convention... Jinkies! I've figured out the mystery." "Great then I guess it's time to set a trap for Mr. Tyranny." Fred announced. --- Fred put the finishing touches on a very complicated trap. "Why is this trap so complicated Fred?" Daphne asked curiously. "On this week's episode of How to Be a Leader, we learned how to make extreme Lock Traps." Fred explained. Velma shook her head. "Let's hope Shaggy and Scooby are having good luck finding Lord Tyranny." --- "Yoohoo! Mr. Dinosaur!" Shaggy shouted as he and Scooby were walking through the convention center. "At least Daphne gave me Pinky to make me brave." Scooby said confidently. "I feel like I could run a marathon thanks to Pinky!" "Roooooaarrrrr!!!!" Roared Lord Tyranny as he rounded the corner. "Uhhh I take it back." Scooby whimpered. "Like, run!" Shaggy screamed. The two ran as the T-Rex stomped towards them. They rounded the corner and jumped into two crates. The T-Rex followed and saw Fred's elaborate trap. "Nice try foolish cavepeople! You won't catch me!" He ran out of the convention center. "Wow Fred, that elaborate trap was soooo worth it." Velma said sarcastically. "To the Mystery Machine!" Fred ordered. "Id feel better in this crate." Shaggy said. "C'mon guys!" Daphne said pulling the two of them out of the crates. The gang hopped into the Mystery Machine and followed the rampaging final boss. People of the city were running in terror from the extinct video game monster. "So like Fred, what's the plan exactly." Shaggy asked. "I don't know yet but we'll just follow him for now." Fred said. All of a sudden they ran into a cart full of turtle shells. They all flew into Fred's hands. "Well this is useful." He threw the turtle shells at the dinosaur who got hit and turned around to see the gang. He roared and ate a mushroom and then began to run faster. "Fred you gotta get another item to slow him down." Shaggy exclaimed. "Or I could do this!" Fred said, hitting a button on the Mystery Machine, putting it in Plane Mode. The van flew in front of the speeding dinosaur. "I know who will save us!" Scooby said. He opened the back of the van and threw Pinky out. "Noooo!!!" Daphne shouted. The doll flew to the ground in slow motion. "Yesss!" Velma and Fred high-fived. "Come on Pinky!" Scooby cheered. The doll hit the ground and Lord Tyranny stepped on it, but slipped on it. "What the-" Roared Lord Tyranny as he fell back and fell onto his back. The plane mode Mystery Machine landed on the street. "Game over punk!" Scooby said to the fallen dinosaur as Daphne picked up the unharmed Pinky and hugged it. --- Two police officers and Brenda surrounded the fallen dinosaur. "So who is this?" Brenda asked pointing to the dinosaur. Fred pulled the cloth off of the dinosaur to reveal him to be a giant robot. "And the man behind it all, ladies and gentlemen..." Velma opened the dinosaur's robotic jaws to reveal... "Tommy Tinker?!" Said the police officers and Brenda in shock. "Can't we just hug it out?" Tommy asked. "Isn't he in prison?" Brenda asked. "Yes. He was. After being cooped up in prison and hearing about all of your success, he became furious. He plotted his escape and revenge on you by stealing the prototype Caveman Carl doll and by destroying a whole convention with your character." Velma explained. "Once again using his skills at creating toys he built this giant T-Rex robot, modeled after Lord Tyranny from Brenda's Caveman Carl video games." Daphne explained. "We thought at first that the culprit was Donald Riche because he had robotic parts just like we found in the warehouse and also he used to make toys himself." Shaggy continued. "However we figured out that he must've used these parts to build his Space Ape robot at his display. But the clue that really tipped us off was the newspaper article we found." Fred explained. "One of the articles read 'Convict Escapes Prison.' And guess who was the convict pictured?" Velma concluded. "I would've gotten my revenge if it weren't for you meddling kids. You don't deserve a hug for getting me arrested for the second time!" He yelled as the police dragged him away. "I can't thank you kids enough... Again." Brenda thanked. "Don't thank us thank Pinky." Scooby said. "Uh no thanks." She answered, walking away. "How rude." Daphne said. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *City **Video Game Convention ***Warehouse Cast and Characters Villains *Lord Tyranny Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Obsession with Pinky the Unicorn Doll Quotes *"Get it box-ing!" -Hot Dog Cart Man Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes